


月亮河

by gravity200



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravity200/pseuds/gravity200
Summary: 看完《末路狂花》之后激情之作，写着写着完全跑偏变成作者本人的絮叨和怨念合体。有让人不适的性骚扰片段，全文压抑且精分，结局open ending
Relationships: Nami/Nico Robin
Kudos: 1





	月亮河

月亮河

月亮河，月亮河  
月亮河上波粼粼  
投石问路涟漪起  
我心彷徨何所依  
月亮河，月亮河  
天遥海远路迢迢  
杳无踪影梦里寻  
月亮河，月亮河  
心中所盼月亮河  
偏乘轻舟今航启  
挥手作别泪咿咿

她靠在讲台上，灰色的铅笔裙在木制台面上打滑，笔直的大腿像延展出花束外的梗茎，一路向下蔓延，连着脚上那双漂亮的红色高跟鞋。鲜红的、漆皮的、闪闪发亮的鞋子，无意识地在地板上敲击着，用鞋尖，一下一下，扑簌簌的细小声音。  
“那么加布拉同学，你来回答一下这个问题，明治维新的具体改革措施有哪些？”  
她抬眸，细框眼镜下蓝色的瞳孔像让人沉溺的海洋，风平浪静的海面下搅旋着凶猛的涡旋。  
“罗宾老师，我不会，但我知道你的胸部很好看，让我想摸一摸”  
起哄的口哨声、怪叫声、鼓掌声越过教室传到了空荡的走廊，那些人闹着叫着，是无法无天的十七岁，把粗鲁当真性情的十七岁，依凭对美丽女老师口无遮掩的冒犯获得可悲的小小满足，好像那样自己就能在短暂的时刻成为为所欲为的大人。  
“阿拉，你不会吗？那就卡莉法来回答一下这个问题吧”  
罗宾毫不在意周遭喧闹的环境，不动声色地继续没有几个人听的教学。幸好卡莉法是听课者的其中之一，她推了推眼镜，在回答完毕后忿恚地对加布拉骂道性骚扰。加布拉嚣张地白了她一眼，用性交的污秽手势回敬女生的忿忿。卡莉法涨红了脸，羞耻地将头都埋进了笔记本里。  
下课铃响了，急不可耐的男生们抓起书包冲出校门，在路过讲台时肆无忌惮地冲罗宾吹口哨，他们的眼神坦荡、却也只因那坦荡而显得更加可悲。温柔的历史老师依旧不为所动，她低垂着头整理公文包，细碎的刘海在她白皙的脸上留下海藻般摇晃的黑黢黢阴影。  
“罗宾老师，你一定要去校长室说说加布拉他们，他们就是混蛋，如果不管教只会更加放肆”  
卡莉法站在讲台边义正言辞地诘责，她不过中学三年级，却提前有了副大人般成熟的表情。但言语还是孩子般恳切、恳切真诚让罗宾连反驳都不忍心。  
这个世界不是你想的那样简单，高高在上的大人在说出这句话的时候心里或许在滴着血，每一滴是叫做无可奈何的疲惫沥青，淅淅沥沥、淅淅沥沥，那厚重的幽暗荫蔽了最后一丝光亮。  
“谢谢你卡莉法，今天的历史作业完成的很出色”  
她只能这样回答，得到夸奖的女孩小步跳着走出了教室，女孩的快乐大概很轻易，而她早已丧失了做女孩的资格。

“罗宾老师，校长让你来校长室一趟”  
她刚要走出监狱的铁壁铜墙，就在校门口被校长助理多米诺拦住了。森森寒意从脚底上涌到脐下，她浑身无力地跟在金发女人身后重又走回她插翅难飞的囚笼。  
斯潘达姆校长先生，梨花木办公桌上摆着金属光泽的铭牌，他身后硕大书柜里陈列着金光耀眼奖杯奖牌。那狭小的房间像一只张开血盆大口的猛兽，嘶吼着冲她扑来。  
冷气开得过了，在夏末时分让单薄的罗宾老师心底发凉。多米诺关上了校长室的门，那个白色头发的男人转动着手里的昂贵钢笔，眼神不虞地盯着眼前面无表情的漂亮女人。  
“罗宾老师，我不是说了以后每天放学都要向我汇报教学情况吗？你知道，关注学生的身心健康，是我们教育工作者，应该做的事”  
她颔首，斯潘达姆光亮的Ferragamo在她裸露的小腿上摩挲着，皮革冷硬的质感，让她后颈起了一层哀婉的薄栗。  
“是的校长先生，请问我可以离开了吗？”  
她忍着恶心组织出这句话语，开始后悔起为什么今早出门前不穿长裙遮住腿部。她头顶的白炽灯亮的刺眼，斯潘达姆身上的古龙水呛鼻，所有一切讨厌的组合让人晕眩在这个密闭的空间里，罗宾怀疑如果再让她呆上五分钟，她会毫无疑问的被这里面的空气溺毙。大权在握的校长先生怪笑着点了点头，提醒她别忘记明天下午的约会，在那支皮鞋快要触碰到她合拢的膝关节缝隙时，黑发女人惊慌地站起身，一言不发离开了那间刑房。  
她心悬在嗓子尖，堵住了进气的肺管，凝涩的傍晚空气没能缓解她上泛的呕吐感，整个世界像是达利画中扭曲的钟表，停滞不前的时间和它的子民一起坠入没有尽头的永夜。旋转着、旋转着，眼前万物旋转着……精疲力尽的她把头靠在公交车站牌前，难堪地闭上了眼。

第二天她特地穿了最朴素的长裙，甚至连妆都没化。  
摆在玄关鞋柜上奥尔比亚的照片有些褪色，玻璃镜框里的女人笑的和她一模一样。  
“妈妈，我出门了”  
她推门走进那个纷杂的世界，汹涌的人流像是要将她吞没。  
在拥挤的电车上她麻木地看着手里的书，其他乘客热烘烘的呼吸让她看书的效率大大下降，当然主要是那只在她臀部不断揉捏的手，让她连稍稍欠身都能感觉到那个电车流氓手指上的茧层。  
为什么明明穿了长裙也会这样？罗宾叹了口气，她皱着眉头躲闪那只犯贱的手，却被埋怨的乘客挤推地离手的主人越来越近。她一瞥，是个秃头的中年男人，唯唯诺诺地弓着背，油腻的脸上似乎还沾着早餐吃剩的面包屑。  
“太恶心了，大叔你干什么”  
她还没想好该怎么办，就被一阵清脆的女声打断了思绪，恰到好处地让罗宾以为自己情不自禁将藏在心里的怨愤说了出来。  
“电车色狼啊！你们都来评评理啊！这个人猥亵我！”  
被突如其来的指控吓得缩手的中年男人在停靠的下一站急匆匆跑出了车厢，但另一位被抓现行的男人就远没那么好运，那个大腹便便的中年人被一个橘色头发的年轻女孩用书包重重击打着头部，狼狈地嚎叫着。  
“这位小姑娘，你冷静一点，你要把他打死了”  
“打死最好，这种色狼死一个少一个，我是为民除害”  
“你，你，你有什么证据我骚扰你？你这个疯女人！“  
“你他妈还嘴硬，姑奶奶打死你！”  
“你们都冷静一点，快点叫铁路警察”  
……  
叽叽喳喳一堆声音，人头攒动让罗宾只能将前面的情况看得模模糊糊。她只听见女孩的书包哐当哐当敲击在男人肉体上的声响，那样用力，那样解气，让她紧绷的情绪都莫名舒缓下来。  
后来铁路警察压着男人和女孩一起下了电车，她最后瞄到了女孩雪白的脖颈，和那挽在脑后松松的小揪，橙色的柔软头发，单单看着仿佛就闻到柑橘的芳香。

“罗宾老师，今天班上会转来一位新同学，但她好像有点事耽误了，你的课是在第三节吧?她可能会在你历史课的时候到”  
“好，我会安排的”  
罗宾批改着昨天没改完的历史作业，关于明治维新时代思考的小作文，那些精力无处安放的男生自然也不会放过在单薄作业纸上挥洒“创意”的机会。  
“贝鲁梅伯，学号0716，老子对明治维新时代的想法就是，女人的欧派一定比现在要小吧。穿和服的女人看起来胸前和男人一样，我还是喜欢现在的比基尼辣妹 【涂鸦】”  
是个做着淫邪动作的大波女人，胸上两团说是脂肪更像两个快要胀破的篮球。  
“啧啧啧，真的没救了这帮小鬼”  
乌普老师的视线意外扫过贝鲁梅伯的大作，快退休的老教师无奈的摇了摇头。  
“这所学校真是未来社会曱甴的温床，让人泄气啊”  
“但乌普老师班上去年有个考上京大的人吧？”  
“克比吗？他也是二年级下学期才转来的，之前基础好也肯努力，能在这样的环境下坚持温书确实很不容易。”  
“要相信学生们的潜能，他们说不定努努力都可以读好大学”  
“不可能的罗宾老师，问题根本不是学生，这所学校坏的是根源，是从校长室蔓延的毒气，我们都身在其中无能为力”  
罗宾不说话了，她回想起那间毛骨悚然的校长室，握着红笔的手指微微颤抖。  
“反正老头子我要退休了，也不怕校长把我炒了，倒是你罗宾老师，我现在都不明白一个东大毕业的高材生为什么要来我们这所破烂学校教书”  
“可能因为，没有其他学校要我吧”  
她费力的扯开嘴角，在贝鲁梅伯的作业本上画了个大大的叉。

罗宾没想到她和早上那位“女英雄”的再次相遇会是这样的场景，她背对着全班人在黑板上写着考试要点，身后传来一阵阵淫猥的低笑。她转过身，那些笑声却又倏忽消失不见，加布拉绷着脸，憋笑憋得脸色通红。  
“有什么好笑的吗？让老师也开心一下”  
优雅的女老师微笑着问道，温柔的语气里有不容忽视的严厉。  
“老师，你的姨妈、姨妈漏了”  
哄堂的笑声，那群顽劣不堪的男孩捧着肚子，笑得东倒西歪。她诧异地扯开米色的长裙，发现后摆上鲜艳的红色。  
“罗宾老师，是加布拉往你座椅上涂红墨水的”  
蕾贝卡忍不住出声，却被迪亚曼蒂愤怒的瞪视迫回了声音。这个班上的女孩大多是可爱善良的，但她们软绵绵的和气在男生们凌厉的恶意中毫无立锥之地。  
直到娜美出现，她在雷鸣般的哄笑中一脚踹开了门，用神挡杀神佛挡杀佛的倨傲态度大步流星地走到了笑出眼泪的加布拉桌前，干脆利落地踢翻了他的座椅。  
“道歉，现在”  
“艹，你这个疯女人是谁”  
“你眼前的疯女人在一小时前废了一个电车色狼的那活，如果你不想也做太监的话，现在就和老师道歉”  
她拿着不知道从哪里摸来的铁锹，狠狠地砸在了加布拉胯下两公分处，让原本嚣张不已的男生委顿了身体，瑟瑟发抖地愣在原地。  
“我不是每一次都会丧失准头的”  
橘色头发的年轻女孩，表情严肃地环视四周目瞪口呆的男孩，被她刀子般的目光扫射，那些狐假虎威的帮凶都怯弱地垂下了头  
“所以都他妈给老娘道歉”  
“罗宾老师对不起”  
加布拉咬牙切齿地吐出这几个字，碍于橘发女孩的淫威还不情不愿地在地板上磕了三个响头，直到额头上都被磕出绯红的痕迹。  
“没事，你们快坐回位置上上课吧。还有你是？”  
回过神的罗宾悔不当初，她被一系列惊世骇俗的展开惊愕得丧失了理智，只是呆呆开着这场奇怪的闹剧。作为老师是失职了，这个认定让她悄悄红了耳根，她这才发现那雷厉风行的女孩竟然就是早上电车上那位路见不平的女侠。  
“老师好，各位好，我是娜美，今天转来这个班，请大家多多指教”  
加布拉不屑地轻嗤一声，却在看见娜美扛在身后的铁锹后铁青着脸偏移了视线。  
“娜美同学，请问你这个铁锹从哪来的？”  
“哦，刚才在园艺社借的，因为隔老远就闻到了垃圾的臭味，得尽快铲除才行。我下课了会还给他们的。对对对，你们，快点翻开课本继续上课。”  
罗宾默然，她像个局外人般看着娜美反客为主地指挥其他人上课，一种地位调转的挫败让她接下来的讲课都没精打采。上午的阳光呈45°角光顾教室，橘发女孩坐在靠窗的第一排，她姣丽的脸颊笼上一层朦胧的光晕，像是晨曦精灵驾临人间。

“老师，你先别走”  
她刚下课就被娜美叫住了，女孩指了指她脏污的长裙，好心的提出要把自己的运动服借给她。  
“那帮男的太恶心了，我实在忍不住教训他们”  
“我看加布拉以后看到你怕是要不自觉发抖了”  
“你看到他的表情了吗？笑死我了”  
说来奇怪，明明和娜美是第二次见面而已，相处起来却分外熟稔，女孩对她的态度就像一起长大的姐妹或者默契十足的好闺蜜，没有半点师生间的尊卑之分。她换上娜美的运动服，柠檬味的洗衣液沁人心脾。她比娜美高出半个头，那件M码的运动服紧紧裹在身上，裤腿也短了半截。  
“挺好看的，年轻了不少”  
她看着镜子里的自己明白了娜美忍笑的原因，她像个小太妹，改短了裤脚改紧了上衣，除了脸怎么看都板正的严肃，仓促的打扮只能用不伦不类形容。  
“老师放心，我会在下午之前帮你处理好这上面的红墨水的”  
橘发女孩自信满满地笑了，她挑了挑眉毛，似乎全然忘记了她还是个有课的学生这件事。

“我不用听啊，他们教的我都会了”  
午休时光她们坐在天堂上晒太阳，从小卖铺买的的炒面面包咸的过分，草莓牛奶却甜的过分。  
“那我考考你，黑船事件是哪一年？”  
“1853年，1854年签订《神奈川条约》”  
“球的体积怎么求？”  
“V=4/3πr^3”  
“assiduous是什么意思？”  
“刻苦的，勤勉的”  
罗宾吃惊地看着眼前洋洋得意的女孩，她咬着吸管的嘴角翘出一个可爱的微笑。  
“我都说难不倒我”  
“你为什么要来这所学校上课呢？你的成绩应该可以去更好的学校吧？”  
“那作为东大高材生的您又为什么要来这里教书呢？”  
罗宾哑然，她觉得自己一天经历了太多次惊讶，娜美似乎对她了若指掌，像是从天而降的神祇帮她缓解所有尴尬，而她这个虚长几岁的大人只能傻愣愣站在一旁，表情麻木地看着她光芒闪耀。  
“这是隐私吧”  
她摆出标志性的微笑拒人于千里之外，她不需要那些关心或窥探的目光，让她觉得自己益发可悲。她从茫然无措的喜悦中回过神来，发觉娜美不过是她教书生涯中转瞬即逝的平常学生，她们不过相遇半天，她却开始不自觉依赖她了。  
“所以我的，也是隐私啊”  
女孩笑着晃了晃手里空荡荡的牛奶盒，慵懒地伸了个懒腰。

放学的时刻她换上了被处理干净的裙子，慢腾腾地挪到了校长办公室。那里的空调还是开的凶悍，让爱斯基摩人都忍不住要打寒战。  
斯潘达姆面色不善地打量着她的穿着，良久才不满地吐出抱怨。  
“穿成这样来上班是当学校是你家吗？穿这么随便又不化妆，给谁看？”  
反正不是你，她心里这样想着，表情还是平淡如水的没有半点波澜，斯潘达姆看着她油盐不进的样子火冒三丈地诘骂了足足二十分钟，直到骂痛快了才挥手让她出去。  
“下周一我要看到你穿成一个老师应该穿的样子”  
不容拒绝的威胁，让好歹逃过今天的罗宾老师轻轻叹了口气。

“我觉得你穿成这样很好看”  
她走出校长室的门就遇到了倚在墙边的娜美，似乎无所不在的橘发精灵嗦着橙子味的棒棒糖，眼睛亮晶晶地看着她。  
“比你化了妆还好看”  
女孩说了最后一句话，推开校长室的门走了进去，留下看似无动于衷的黑发女士，心底突兀刮起一阵清新的微风。  
那天傍晚她破天荒地呼吸到了新鲜的空气，夕阳红艳艳得端坐在地平线上，颤颤巍巍往下滑落。她米色的长裙在夏末秋初的风里轻盈飞舞，她像是要飞起来一样狂奔到了公交车站，在偶然重温的少女时光碎片中，她坐在归家的电车上露出了最真心的笑容。美的和花一样，放学的国中生们侧过头偷偷瞥着，被美丽的女老师羞涩地急促了心跳。

中  
“有人说月亮上有条河，每到晚上的时候月光洒在海面上，将月球和人间连在一起。我们乘着小舟从月光照亮的海上启程，去寻找传说里的月亮河。我们划啊划啊，在海平线的尽头登上了月亮，光柱是延绵到地球的河水，我们的船桨是飞翔的翅膀。我们就这样来到了月亮河，在波光粼粼的河面上只有我们一艘船而已。  
‘只有心地纯洁的人才能在月亮河上航行’，有个苍老的声音倏忽出现在我们脑海  
‘你怎么知道一个人的心地纯不纯洁？’  
我问道，用一种莫名其妙的倔强语气，自以为是的问道  
‘我知道，因为地球上的女人是月亮的女儿，她们有着最纯洁的心灵和最澄澈的灵魂。她们泛舟渡过月亮河，不会污染它洁净的河水’  
‘那男人呢？你的意思是月亮上没有男人？’  
‘那些臭男人才不配出现在皎洁的月亮上面，这是只属于我们女人的世界，是河水永恒明亮的谜底’  
于是我们，我和她，在月亮河上静静航行着。月亮的光本该是冷的，但它洒在我们肩膀上，却比太阳还要温暖。”  
摘自童话《月亮河》

下周一上课的时候罗宾故意穿了比之前还朴素的黑色连衣裙，不施粉黛地挤上了人满为患的地铁。本来在早高峰时段无比张狂的电车色狼在这天早上似乎暂时歇业了，或许是把她当做去殡仪馆奔丧的可怜女人，浑身上下散发着生人勿进的寒气。  
“罗宾老师，早上好”  
橘发女孩艰难地钻过滚滚人潮，满头大汗的站在了她面前。  
“娜美早上好啊”  
“你今天没有被骚扰吧？有的话看本小姐教训他”  
娜美用力握了握拳，电车摇晃的空荡她跌跌撞撞摔倒在罗宾怀里，鼻间充盈馥郁的花香，让她情不自禁晕红双颊。  
“小心点”  
罗宾动作轻柔的扶着她，让女孩稳稳当当的握住了电车栏杆，她高挑的身材将女孩衬托的分外娇小。  
娜美突然好想和罗宾说她其实来这里读书是为了来找她，她记忆里那个花香盈袖的春天，在大学校园里和其他人走散的她也是这样，失去平衡跌进了女人温暖的怀里。那时候的罗宾比现在更年轻、更天真，她站在象牙塔里烂漫的笑着，不识人间疾苦的以为那雪泥鸿爪的幸运是长长久久的馈赠。那时候的她呢，不过一米三左右的小豆丁，迈着小短腿不知天高地厚的乱跑，就那样撞进了黑发女人人生中最幸福时光的结尾，有幸目睹她无忧无虑的温醇善意，从此，再无法脱身。

“你这是怎么回事？”  
不出意外，斯潘达姆目眦欲裂地瞪着她，怒火熊熊的眼神似乎要将她的裙子烧出个洞来——最好是在胸前烧出窟窿，能让邪猥的男人一睹春光。  
罗宾笔直地坐在椅子上，视若无睹校长先生的如雷咆哮，她耳边兜转很多侮辱的词语，比如寡妇和没人要的婊子，不由得感叹即使是海外名校毕业的斯潘达姆先生、家传渊源的教育学家也逃不开东亚男人骂人的窠臼，想不出半点具有创新性的诋毁词藻。  
“你这是参加葬礼吗？让学生怎么看？你有想过尊重我们学校吗？”  
加布拉他们应该挺喜欢这身打扮，不怒自威的模样让平素嘻嘻哈哈的傻逼男学生肃然起敬，他们以为罗宾老师是要参加什么重要人的葬礼，残存的善心不由自主地撑起了最后的礼貌。那群无法无天的猴子冷静下来，竟然良心发作的记起了历史笔记。  
“我要你明天就把这件衣服脱下来”  
斯潘达姆粗糙的双手抚上她的肩膀，那件贴身的黑色套裙被撕开小小的缝隙，滋滋啦啦线头断裂的声音，她的胸带就这样暴露在空气里。  
“好……明天你记得换件衣服”  
自知失礼的斯潘达姆咽了口吐沫，手指尖残留着罗宾细腻的皮肤触感。那黑色蕾丝的胸带，胸脯起伏的弧丘，随着她的呼吸一上一下。花的香气，萦绕在斯潘达姆鼻腔，他热血翻涌地对着面无表情的罗宾挥了挥手，下达最后的通牒。  
“不要忘了是谁救了深陷泥潭的你，根本没有其他学校愿意要你这个贱女人”  
她脚步虚浮地走出了校长室，躲在阴暗的厕所隔间吐的昏天黑地。

罗宾本来以为她会一辈子呆在大学校园里，和她蜚声国际的父母一样，成为博古通今高风亮节的学者，埋头于瀚如烟海的古籍书卷，徜徉在获取知识的愉悦里。  
二十二岁的时候她大学四年级，父母的轿车被飞驰而过的货运车撞到了海里，在搜寻一周后也没找到尸体。他们被洋流卷走飘到了不知何处不知归处的远方，大概只有深海的人鱼能寻得他们的影迹。  
她坦然接受了这个事实，滚滚的历史洪流告诉她“我们”不过是其中细小的尘埃，被车轮裹挟着碾进了车底，身不由己的遭受着时间赋予人类的一切。人总是会死的，即使父母的死亡让她夜夜从梦里哭醒，她还是坚强的捱了过去，决然的接受这惨痛的现实。  
研究生的时候她最开始的导师是克罗巴老教授，他也是她妈妈的导师，尨眉鹤发的老人像祖父一样无微不至的关照她，她蜿蜒的忧伤终于稍稍平缓。但美好的日子只有转瞬，研究生第二年克罗巴去世了，她作为老教授的关门弟子被转入斯潘达因手下继续学业，却从此开始噩梦般的生活。

“你的学生比我的好，漂亮、我就喜欢漂亮的”  
“真的很‘能干’哦，嘿嘿嘿”  
“我喜欢’能干‘的，斯潘达因你有福了”  
是酒桌上脑满肠肥的学界巨擘堂而皇之的淫笑，或者是三番五次的口头骚扰，又或是在研究所里左右无人的动手动脚，她都一一忍了下来。毕业换导师就好了，那时候的她是这样天真的想道，毕竟只有短短一年，咬咬牙就坚持过去了。但她远没想到，这世上漫无终点的苦痛，多数的开头都是受害者不声不响的隐忍。  
她推开了斯潘达因压上来的身体，从此推开了她光芒璀璨的学术未来。妮可罗宾学术造假，是其导师斯潘达因不计前嫌，她才能顺利从研究所毕业、灰溜溜地告别那象牙塔里的大学校园。那之后却是绵绵不绝的谷底，她拿着沉甸甸的东大学历去中学应聘，企望那留存的知识分子矜傲能被完整保留到最后，却被现实重击一拳拳拗断了笔挺的脊梁骨。没有人要她，最终只有这所被世界放弃的小学校，充斥着不良、混混和留级生的社区学校，让她边忍受着校长无止境的骚扰边寄希望于教会那群顽劣的孩子一星半点知识。

“学历史有什么用啊，女生是不是理科学不好才去学文史类的”  
她总是听见类似的话语，那些狂妄的经管学院高材生、金字塔顶端的男人们大言不惭的嘲讽着并不经世致用的”无能“学科。男人们眼里的文史类女生只是合格的太太人选，她们安静而祥和，富有生活情趣和罗曼蒂克的惊喜，不声不响的将家里拾掇的干干净净，在打拼一天的男人们回家时低眉顺眼地递上一杯热茶。  
“阿拉，我想只有没有好好学历史的人才会说出这种愚蠢的话呢”  
被朋友拉来联谊的她，大学时代颇有几分直言不讳的勇气，大概是背后还有父母那堵强大的靠山，她并非孤身一人就总是敢于倾吐心里不甘。她当着所有人的面怒怼经济学院明星学长之后就被所有联谊圈拉黑了，但她甘之如饴，宁愿窝在狭窄的凳子里研读那本破旧的《日本书纪》。  
“历史是让人思考的学科，是一种特有的思维方式，只要学好历史，你看待这个世界的角度都会与众不同。”  
第一节课她铆足了劲在讲台上说着，底下不成器的学生们昏昏欲睡，他们年少且猖狂，尚不明白岁月承载在人肩膀上的担子是那样沉重和不可抗拒。他们是被现世所困的可悲魂灵，她是留存在河流里无能无力的呐喊者，一方永远不会懂另一方，就如太阳的辉芒穿不透寒夜的凄凉。  
“你们觉得历史又是什么？这就是我今天的问题，你们可以写在纸上明天交给我，字数不限”  
她最后一句话是随着下课铃一起播放的，大概率没在沉浸在放学狂欢的学生耳里留下痕迹。她无奈的收着公文包，思考明天会有几个人交作业，转过头看见娜美眼神灼灼地望着她，让她的心跳唐突漏跳了半拍。  
“罗宾老师，我们一起回家吗？我有关于历史的问题要问你”  
“阿拉，但我要去校长室一趟”  
“没事我等你”  
直到最后罗宾也没搞明白娜美想问她些什么，她们缓缓走在日暮西山的街道上，夕阳将她们的影子缓缓拖长，聊得都是些七零八落的内容，从兴趣爱好到班上男生今天又犯了什么傻。  
“老师你知道月亮河的故事吗？”  
坐上电车的时候娜美突然问道，橘黄色的晚霞把她橘黄色的头发照的愈发明亮，晶莹的眸子里千万颗星辰绕着恒星环行。  
“是伊万科夫的月亮河吗？”  
那是个很有名的童话故事，讲的是两位少女在月亮上的冒险。  
“我以前想，如果这世上真的有萨福的莱斯波斯岛，只有女人们生活的乐土就好了。我可以逃离这个充满男人的世界，离他们远远的，那样就好了”  
罗宾诧异地看着女孩不自在的摸了摸自己的脖子，她手背上青紫的小小瘢痕怵目惊心。  
“罗宾老师，你说那些母系氏族的历史是真的吗？亚马逊女人国是真的吗？如果女人真的曾经那么强大，我们为什么现在会受到男人的欺压？那些是不是自我安慰的欺骗？其实女人从来都是亚当的肋骨？”  
黑发女人肃穆了面容，她被斯潘达姆触碰过的肩膀火辣辣的疼痛，那是污秽不堪的、是让她自我鄙弃的，她没办法回答娜美的问题，就如她没办法解释自己隐忍多年的怯弱，在这个掷地有声的女孩面前那虚伪的矫饰化作了可笑的尘霾，是覆在她心口的一堆火山灰，掩埋了庞贝昔日的荣光——她的骄傲她的自尊，被现实践踏倾轧，只剩下自欺欺人的“我们都是历史的碎屑”。  
“……女人生来就和男人不一样，我们没有他们强壮没有他们阴险。男人是火星的子民，是阿瑞斯的族裔，靠征服和占有统治了这个世界。但女人，是月亮的女儿，她们纯真而善良，拥有包容体己的爱。或许拳头硬邦邦看似强大，但心呢？这里，只有它是人生命的源泉。”  
她伸出纤细的手指指向娜美胸膛里跳动的火热心脏，那里是荟聚了万般柔情的地方、是绵绵密密的温暖和爱意，女人的胸脯是柔软的、丰盈的，就和她们的魂魄一样盈满富足的情意。细细的血管透过皮肤传递着融融暖意，她们体温相连的地方，便是，月亮河。

下  
“‘我不想走，我们不能一辈子留在月亮上面吗？’  
我哭了出来，委屈的泪水滴滴点点在澄净的河面上敲击出涟漪。  
‘不行的啊，你们是属于太阳世界的人，没办法留在月亮上面的啊’  
‘但也是你说的，我们是月亮的女儿啊。女儿留在母亲的怀抱里又有什么错呢？’  
她沉默了，东边的天空正被残忍的朝霞吞噬，它好像要吞噬我们一样，迅速而严酷地向我们的小船袭来。通往地球的光柱变得越来越淡，原本漆黑的海平面上蒸腾起辉煌的日光。  
‘我亲爱的女儿们，你们注定要在太阳的世界里顽强长大、长成开满莹白花朵的美丽月桂树，每晚望着你们的月亮母亲回忆曾在这里发生过的一切。你们是时间要长大啦，母亲没办法在强横的太阳底下保护你们。女儿们，去吧，回到那充满痛苦的国度，成为照亮自己独一无二的光。不要忘记月亮河，不要忘记今晚的一切，我们终会再见’  
没有退路了，我们的船就那样缓缓驶入了被晨曦照亮的海洋，我们回到了地球，就像初生的婴儿从母亲的子宫中脱落。我们拥抱着彼此哭泣出声，最后一丝温暖的夜幕从我们头上被剥夺，我们浑身赤裸、手无寸铁地诞生在这个太阳的世界里，来面对它炽烈滚烫的敌意欺凌。但我们知道这世上存在月亮河、它安详宁静地存在于天空之中、是我们的故乡和我们的归所，永远可爱永远和平的月亮河……  
‘我们还会回去的’  
擦干眼泪，鼓起勇气，我们往人类的世界划去”

娜美悄悄拧开门锁，客厅里酒气熏天，阿龙大喇喇地躺在沙发上，嘴角流出的涎水濡湿了她前天刚洗好的枕巾。  
咔哒一声轻响，吓得橘发女孩双腿发抖，她不管不顾地跑出了家门，在空无一人的清晨街道上狂奔。右边的肋骨处隐隐作痛，随着她呼吸的节拍别扭地收缩，两天前被阿龙踢过的地方，早上看还有挥之不去的青紫疤痕。  
“早上好这个操蛋的世界！”  
她跑到河边不管一切的喊道，清晨的空气清新，让她在那阴湿公寓里被浑浊酒气堵塞的鼻子畅快地呼吸起来。她每天早上在乘坐电车前会重生一次，是被风吹走了昨天的哀伤带来的重生，她会意气风发地走进教室，和所有人笑容明媚地打招呼。然后到了傍晚，新的她再次死去，她拖着行尸走肉的皮囊回到那间窄小的公寓，在滞涩不安的气氛里忍受着阿龙拳打脚踢，咬着牙算着离去的日期。  
离上大学还有163天，离她离开这个可悲的地方只有163天。

“罗宾老师早上好”  
她在电车上一眼攫取了那抹栀子花般清丽的身影，挤过嚷嚷人潮兴致高昂的和她打招呼。  
“阿拉，娜美早上好”  
她们不再说话了，电车行驶的咣咣声让人心浮气躁。  
娜美想到她们之前聊天的内容，她情绪崩溃暴露的小小脆弱，在眼前优雅的女人面前分外失礼。她红了眼圈，羞惭地绞着书包的背带。  
“你有写布置的历史作业吗？”  
罗宾问，橘色头发的女孩用力地点了点头。  
“我很期待哦，你的答案”  
电车停了下来，她们一前一后走下了车厢。

“娜美，学号0703，我所认为的历史，就是回忆的堆积，个人的、集体的、国家的、物种的回忆，慢慢慢慢堆积在一起，形成的就是历史。历史是过去的声音，却唱着未来的歌曲；是现时的滥觞，却也是昨日的终章。历史是一种力量，是一种让人能参看的辅导资料，上面写着很多习题的解答方案，你终会找到解决现在困境的回答。我们不是历史的尘埃，我们是，组成它的一份子”  
罗宾呷了口红茶，苦涩的滋味让她些微蹙眉。带着柑橘香味的原稿纸，女孩娟秀的字迹流淌，那是和她完全不同的答案，让她自惭形秽的揉了揉眼睛。

她时常回望过去，那些皎洁到不会褪色的过去，她和诺琪高还有贝尔梅尔在玉盘高悬的橘子园里跳着不成章法的舞蹈，生活拮据而美好。  
“柑橘树看女人跳舞，会生长的更好哦”  
她将贝尔梅尔故作神秘的话语当做无稽之谈，却还是敬业地跳了起来，机械地挥舞着双臂，在延绵的橘子树中穿行。月光很亮，洒在地球上就像粼粼波光，她们的影子是在潮水里游弋的小鱼，无拘无束地在属于她们的夜晚放肆的笑闹。  
“娜美，诺琪高，你们有没有听过月亮河的故事”  
跳的满头大汗的她们就那样围坐在贝尔梅尔身边，聚精会神地听那个美丽的童话故事。  
“那阿健怎么办呢？如果月亮河只有女人能去的话，我们是不是不能带上阿健了”  
阿健是村里的警察，是和她们关系最好的男人。  
“我想是不行吧，那娜美你说怎么办呢？”  
贝尔梅尔皱紧眉头，苦恼地敲着自己的太阳穴。  
“有啦，我给阿健画一张地图，让他每天晚上到连接月亮和地球的地方等我们，我们会划着船下来看他，那样不就可以了吗？“  
“但那样阿健会很辛苦吧”  
诺琪高表情复杂的吐槽，她不忍心戳穿娜美将童话信以为真的幼稚，悄悄对贝尔梅尔吐了吐舌头。  
“我觉得这是个好主意，那么娜美，我们要怎么才能去到月亮河呢？你是不是会给我们画一张详细的航海图，指示我们怎么才能航行到那里”  
“那是当然，我的航海图最准确了”  
……  
那张地图被她小心翼翼的存放在抽屉深处，软绵绵的纸上揉皱的折痕密密麻麻，但那条通往月亮河的路径，无论过了多少年都清晰可辨。

她后来被阿龙收养了，在贝尔梅尔去世之后，她跟着橘子园的新主人阿龙来到了繁华的大城市。第一次来的时候她是个土气的乡下女孩子，在偌大的大学校园迷了路，跌跌撞撞闯进了罗宾的研究室。  
“阿拉，小妹妹你从哪里来的？”  
她看到面前美丽的黑发大姐姐眼角有亮晶晶的水珠，但她微笑着，亲切的用自己温暖的手抚摸她乱七八糟的橘色头发。像贝尔梅尔一样的和煦暖意，密密匝匝将她冻结在冰窟里的心融化，让她不争气的哭了出来。  
“人死了会去哪里呢？”  
她想贝尔梅尔，她尚且不明白人死了会去什么地方。  
“嗯，我想人死之后不是消失了，而是从固态变成了气态，就像水洼里的那小滩水，在阳光下蒸发成为我们看不见的水蒸气。我们只是没办法再看到他们，却不是他们再也不见了哦”  
“那就像月亮一样，即使天亮的时候我们看不到她，我们也知道她是存在的吗？”  
“对啊，就像月亮一样，我们即使在白天看不到她也知道它一直在那里，从未消失。”  
于是她开始笃信不疑月亮河的存在，那条蜿蜒的路径曲折难寻，却最终是存在于这世界的隐秘，她大概有一天总会找到的，在月亮上面和贝尔梅尔再见。

和阿龙的生活一开始很平静，那个男人早出晚归，和狐朋狗友喝酒作乐，没有空闲管她这个可怜兮兮小女孩。或者阿龙本来就是为了虚假的慈善事业收留她，供她吃穿用度便是仁至义尽，但这世上从来只有有钱人才能做慈善，没钱的穷鬼连最后的善心都减价出卖给了魔鬼。阿龙破产了，她从炫耀良心的摆饰成为了毫无用处的拖油瓶。  
男人和女人是不一样的，当阿龙的拳头第一次落在她身上，她可悲的明白了这点。  
要攒钱，要逃跑，要离开这个可怕的被称为家的地方。  
房间角落破碎的砖块，那缝隙里塞着她偷偷藏的所有钱，是她还能在每天早晨新生的力量源泉。  
“你这个拖油瓶虽然没什么用，但脸蛋还算好看”  
某天晚上阿龙醉眼朦胧的凝视着，话语里的森寒恶意让她毛骨悚然。  
“女人不需要读书，只要长得好看就可以了”  
他挥挥手，打着雷鸣的鼾声坠入了沉梦。

“罗宾老师，你想过逃跑吗？”  
“能逃去哪里呢？”  
“天大地大，总有地方是能收容我们的”  
“或许吧，但我累了，不想再逃跑了”  
“你试过吗？你不试试看怎么知道逃不走？”  
“我试过、我跌倒过无数次、反抗过无数次，但只要这世界还是这样，我们即使逃到天涯海角都不会自由。你还年轻，你不明白我们作为时间的过客只能隐忍它给予我们的一切”  
“……不是的，历史是由人的手创造的，只要我还活在世上一日，就会改写新的历史”  
黄昏中寒鸦低泣，萧索的秋风刮走了梧桐树最后一片叶子，冬天要到了，凄惶的鸟儿寻找着渡冬的巢穴，却会被冷峻的寒流冻死在枝头。命运是没办法改写的，她身上被斯潘达姆摩挲的皮肤是被硫酸腐蚀过的疮疤，她变成了秋天的一部分，蹉跎、踟蹰、最终溶解在最后一阵风里……

“你明天下午来办公室找我，告诉我那件事你考虑的怎么样了”  
那是最终的审判，不耐烦的校长先生托着她的下巴，粗糙的手指在她光滑的皮肤上摩擦。  
“你逃不掉的，不会有其他学校要你这种有黑历史的女人，不如好好考虑下跟我的可能性。我不会缺你吃缺你穿，你只需要每天漂漂亮亮的来我办公室就可以了”  
“……”  
“你不信吗？你知道新上任的教育部长是谁吗？”  
“斯潘达因，是我的父亲”  
“你逃不掉的妮可罗宾，这个世界的运转法则就是这样，你这种女人根本逃不掉你的命运”  
手握权柄的男人生下野心勃勃的儿子，儿子再生下家业世袭的孙子，子子孙孙无穷匮也。他们像啃噬古董木柜的白蚁一样无止境的繁衍入侵，直到将这世上所有美好吞噬干净。这就是男人控制的世界、千百年不变的世界，你又能改变些什么呢，娜美？

她能改变的不过是那把刺入阿龙腹中刀子的角度，和自己彻底崩塌的心。  
“小杂种，这么多年是谁供你养你，你背着我藏私房钱？”  
那些沾着墙灰的钞票被狠狠扔在她脸上，阿龙穿着工靴的大脚不留情面地踹上她的肚腹，那里有还未痊愈的陈伤，被一次踩踏只会让她的钻心的疼痛益发刻骨铭心。她恨阿龙，她恨所有男人，她恨这个被男人占领的堕落世界。  
女孩掏出了刀子，她穿着染了血迹的校服踉踉跄跄跑到了街上，月亮升了起来，她失魂落魄坐着电车去到不知道什么地方。  
学校，天台，她和罗宾在这人世间躲藏的犄角。她哭了，手指碰触发肿的嘴角痛得人龇牙咧嘴，但比起身上的伤口，她的心脏却比世间所有疼痛加起来还要凄惶。比起分娩之苦世上更沉重的痛苦是什么？是从女人被男人践踏过的心灵、永远不会愈合的裂缝里生出的痛，像滚滚潮水将人淹没的痛、像熔熔岩浆将人灌注的痛，它让你浑身发麻沉沉迷惘，跌宕在无法呼吸的真空，任由细小的针头一根一根扎在指甲缝隙，一把巨斧从头到脚将你劈成两半。但你还活着，你清醒的感受这一切，束手无策的承受着那暗无天日的刑罚。

“‘这世上的男人不懂女人的痛苦，他们肮脏的魂灵即使飘出躯壳，也无法来到仙境的月亮河’  
‘那我要让男人也体验到和我们一样的痛苦，这样或许他们会生出忏悔的念头’  
‘你错了，这世上的多数男人都是无可救药的，即使你给他们改正的机会，他们也会毫不犹豫的将受的所有苦楚归咎于女人身上’  
‘那我们该怎么办呢？’  
世界沉默了，只有宁静的河水哗啦啦的流着，我们想不到办法，我们这才明白这世上的男人竟是如此可悲可叹。他们没有变好的可能，这样的认定让我们原本愉快的心情都低落下来”

“罗宾老师，我们逃跑吧”  
她穿着戴血的白衬衫手足无措的站在校长室里，手中的铁锹上暗红的血迹斑驳。斯潘达姆一动不动地趴在地板上，他名贵的定制西装被鲜血脏污了，刺目的红让罗宾梗了嗓子。  
空气里飘荡着腥臭的铁锈味，橘发女孩布满血丝的眸子里流转着一触即碎的理智。  
“我们逃跑吧”  
她重复着，牵起黑发女人的手冰冷而战栗，但就像今晚的月光一样，她又是温暖的、是呼啸的北风里唯一的暖源。她们奔跑在车水马龙的街道里，凌乱的衣衫和碎发在风里抽搐，这个宇宙只剩下两个人，手拉着手，路过阑珊的都市坠入陆离的以太空间。

夜班电车空空荡荡，女孩将她潮湿的头发靠在她驼色的呢子大衣上。  
“我们去找月亮河”  
女孩说，用颤抖的手握住了她的，女孩的手指上有干涸的血迹，在这个初冬的晚上冷的彻骨。  
“好”  
她轻轻微笑了一下，心绪是二十余年难得的轻松，车顶的白炽灯让人头晕目眩，她们闭上眼睛，耳朵里只有彼此的心跳声。

她们来到了海边，硕大的月轮高悬在天空上，温柔的、明亮的月亮，灼烁的光柱洒在平静的海面上，粼粼悠悠蕴藏着暖意。  
好像回家一样，女孩将脏污的双手浸在海水里洗涤，一片漆黑的大海，包裹了她小小的手掌。她感觉到自己正在和这个世界剥离，她轻飘的灵魂不疾不徐的抽离，不禁惶恐地拉住了黑发女人的衣袖。  
“那里的尽头就是月亮河”  
女人指着海平面的终线对女孩说道，浪花拍打滩涂的声音像是为她们送行的乐曲。船开了，搅动着宁静的倒影在水面上划出两道轨迹，她们渐渐并合在一起，和那明晃晃的月轮融为一体。也许某一天有关月亮的历史会改写，黑夜代替白日成为希望的代名词、男人们被洗濯干净的魂灵能沿着氤氲的潮水攀爬到明净的河面上、这世上再没有最深沉的苦难，让那些可爱的女子隐忍着低下头……  
去吧，去找那传说里的月亮河，没有悲伤没有绝望的月亮河；只属于她和她的，月亮河。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是我写着写着心情极受影响，到最后竟然想不出能HE的方法。。。本来想和《末路狂花》一样加入有良心的男人角色，来控诉这个世界对女性的压迫，但是吧，我写不下去了，再写要精神崩溃了。所以就这样结束吧，虽然很唾弃自己但我无可奈何了。大概没有几个人会喜欢这种倾诉欲过头的文，所以我道歉，真的很歉疚我连送给别人的百合都能弄成这幅四不像的德性


End file.
